Talk:Now You See Me, Now You Don't/@comment-16756126-20130901060246
I worked on a timeline for Ali's life and most major events we have learned about over the series. But it's speculative because we rarely get any concrete dates or times with most of the flashbacks. And I am not sure what the current date and year in Rosewood are supposed to be. Time moves slow in Rosewood. Here it is: Alison Sequence of Events 2005-Age 11 6th GradeSpencer sees Alison during her stay at Radley. Ali comments about her first boy/girl dance during the 6th grade but Spencer states that she didn't know Alison in the 6th grade (Possible hallucination). 2006-Age 12 -Ali possibly met CeCe at Cape May-Ali possibly visited Radley-CeCe possibly visited Radley 2007-Age 13 -Toby's mom Marion Cavanaugh dies @ Radley October 24, 2007 according to Toby. I conservatively estimate that she was placed there for at least 6 months of treatment. Thus, the Toby/Ali flirting flashback scene at his home would have taken place February 2007 or earlier. -Likewise, the "blonde girl" Dr. Palmer referenced had to visit Radley during early 2007 or before. It's hard to trust Dr. Palmer's word because of his dementia. Ali would have been 12 or 13 at the time so it doesn't seem likely to have happened. Dr. Palmer referred to her as "Miss Dilaurentis" so this could have infact been Ali, however, it is more likely to have been CeCe. CeCe attempted to check herself into Radley using Ali's name according to Mrs. D. So this means that CeCe met Ali at Cape May early 2007 or before. -Someone possibly killed Marion Cavanaugh? A? Ezra? CeCe? Ali? 2008-Age 14 -Vivian Darkbloom deubt. -A nerdy Mona is out shopping when she sees Ali dressed as Vivian Darkbloom spying. We know that Mona didn't become un-nerdy until after Alison's "death" Labor Day 2009. So it is possible this meeting took place during 2009 or it may have never happened because Mona may have lied. -Ali knows that Emily is gay at this point because she notices Emily checking out girls at the Halloween party so the following are likely to have already occured: -Kissed Emily-Postcards from Paris: make plans to visit together -Tells Emily in the locker room their kissing was just practice -Writes love letter to Paige and meets her with CeCe October 28, 2008 -Ali meets Jenna. Jenna can see. -"A"-Text Messages start -Ali scared by Baby Mask in store -Starts flirting with Ian -Aria and Allison discover Byron's affair -Ali's notebook or diary first appearance -Receives doll and threatening note from "A"or possibly Lucas/Mona -Someone is spying on her house with binoculars -Fixes student government elections so Spencer can win -Threatened by Lucas-Baby Mask spies on the girls as they dress for Halloween at Spencer's -Mona tells Ali at the party that she will soon know who she is-Jenna refuses her friendship offer -Ali knows that Emily is gay or lesbian curious at this point so their kissing moment, Paris flashback, locker room flashbacks must have already occurred -Ali attacked by someone other than Noel in abandoned house. Possibly Lucas?-When they return to Ali's house "A" has smashed and stabbed pumpkins and leave's a calling card 2009-Age 15 -Threatened to expose Spencer's Ian kiss (possibly to break up Ian and Melissa so she could have Ian for herself) -Ali and her mom have lunch. They discuss the yellow blouse she later wears on the night of disappearance. She begs for a sleepover at the Cape May for her friends. -The girls were never invited. She had a party with "Board Shorts" and his friends most likely because Mrs. D later found beer bottles and evidence of an older crowd.-Could have met "Board Shorts" in 2009 or before -Meets Duncan in Brookhaven bookstore near the doll house dressed as Vivian Darkbloom and they hang out quite often. -The Jenna Thing (happened recently because Jenna is still in the hospital when Ali visits her and Toby is in juvie when she visits him) (Also Spencer threatens to reveal Jenna thing if Ali reveals Ian kiss) -Ali blackmails Toby for the Jenna Thing so she had the N.A.T. videos and had been secretly dating Ian by this point or at least had the video of Toby and Jenna. September Labor Day Week Ali meets with Byron at his office to receive her blackmail payment. She tells him that she is going to Georgia to visit her Grandmother for Labor Day Weekend. (We don't know if this was a lie she told everyone? Or if she really visited her Grandmother) September 1, 2009 Day of Ali's "murder" and disappearance. Age 15 The sequence of events for her last known day are found here: http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Sequence_of_Events_-_Day_of_Alison%27s_Death But there are still issues and questions as pointed out on the page plus I'll add: -Her adventure starts in Hilton Head, SC. How and why was she there? Did she ever make it to her Grandmother's? -She was dropped off in Philly field before noon. Why? What did she do there?-How did she get from Philly to Lost Woods Resort? -I know Lost Woods Resort is sketchy and she did have a fake ID but you can't rooms to minors especially wearing a wig and costume. Same rule apples to the storage unit -She goes to presumably to meet "A" in Brookhaven. How did she get there?-Is this when she bumped into Mona? -After Brookhaven, she drops by to see Jenna at the hospital to threaten to expose her relationship with Toby and warns her to never return to Rosewood. So "The Jenna Thing" had to have taken place fairly recently since Jenna is blind and still in the hospital .-She rents a storage locker and stores a lunch box with the flashdrive inside it. Can't rent to minors. Where is the storage locker? -Returns home by taxi and is greeted by the girls supposedly just home from her Grandmother's in Georgia but we know that's a lie -Sometime afterward she visits Emily to give her the snow globe. Where did she get it? She leaves Emily for a "prior engagement? What is it this engagement? -Has dinner with the family before the sleepover.-Why did Ali and Spencer wake up during the sleepover? -Where did Ali go after fighting with Spencer? Is this when she meets Toby? Why didn't Spencer see? Is Ian driving the car she gets into? -Why did Ian leave her at the kissing rock and not drive her home? Does she walk home? -Back at the house she runs into Garret and Jenna who just left Ian and Melissa. Why is Jenna back? Ali warned her to stay away and she just checks herself out of the hospital? Did Garret go pick her up and bring her to Ali's ? -Shortly after this meeting Byron shows up and talks to Ali with Garrett witnessing it. Byron sees Melissa come outside talking on the phone to CeCe perhaps? Alison may have gone missing at this point if CeCe was lying. -CeCe shows up and is seen talking to Melissa by Jason who mistakes CeCe for Ali because she's wearing the same outfit. Jason was drunk so no telling what he really saw. We don't know who called CeCe Melissa or Alison? Seems plausible it was Melissa since we see her on the phone and then later talking to CeCe. Or both because CeCe claimed Ali called her but she may have lied. -Likewise CeCe claims she found Alison and Alison was going to get the videos but never returned. This may be truthful or a lie. -Alison's attempted murder takes place. She is saved by Carla Grunwald Random Observations -Ali told her mom during the lunch flashback that she wanted to have this sleepover at the Cape -That was quite the busy day and night. If the plane landed before noon she only had a few hours of daylight to accomplish everything because she returned to Rosewood during the daytime -How did she travel to all of these places? -How did she pay for it? She didn't get they payment from Byron so she had money from unknown source. Is this when she possibly visited Hector Lime to get payment for her modeling? -If all of the events happened during 2009 then she was a very busy girl to juggle all of those activites while dating Ian, Board Shorts/Beach Hottie, Duncan, 2010 May-Ezra graduates from Hollis. At least 22 years old. -3 days before her body is found she "visits" Hannah while she's playing Ouiija with Mona. Labor Day -Ali's "body" is found one year later so that means Labor Day 2010. The show starts from here .-Liars are 16 and entering junior year of high school -Melissa and Wren are engaged. Wren med student. Melissa starting school. -Emily dating Ben -Hannah's parents recently divorced 2011/2012? CeCe drake returns over two years after Alison's dissappearance back to Rosewood. That's pretty vague meaning it could be Oct 2011-Aug 2012 in PLL universe. Her first episode "Crazy" aired on July 24, 2012 in real time. Sometime between Halloween 2008-"Death" September 2009 -Ali talks about Ben while she paints Emily's Toe's. She tells Emily that she breaks up with other girls' boyfriends for them but that once a guy pulled a gun on her but this guy doesn't go to their school anymore. -Ali and Aria trash Byron's office after Ali plants Meredith's earring-Sometime afterwards she begins to blackmail Byron for hush money -Corresponds with "A" via the Rosewood Observer -Takes place after Cape May:visits Grandmother and Tippi the bird overhears her conversations about "boardshorts" and conversations to Carla Grunwald-Possibly meets Carla Grunwald. At least talk to her on the phone several times -The Jenna Thing (Jenna pissed her off at the costume shop and then at the Halloween party) -Ali blackmails Toby for the Jenna Thing so she had the N.A.T. videos by this point or at least the video of Toby and Jenna. -Ali visits Toby at juvie after the Jenna Thing to show him the notes "A" sent thinking Toby is "A" (this doesn't make sense because Ali started receiving "A" texts Halloween 2008 and is the first time she met Jenna and Jenna can still see. So "A" texts started before the Jenna thing. Jenna thing likely happened late 2009 because she was still in the hospital on Alison's last day. -Ali answers ad and visits Hector Lime the mask guy at least twice: 1.) to get masks made 2.) returns for payment with mystery driver -Relationship with Ian (Started flirting with him Halloween 2008) -N.A.T. Club videos-records, watches, or discovers them and makes digital copies -Alison snuck out from Spencer's to possibly go to her house but this could be a lie. She returns and is met by Mrs. Hastings. She has a bloody lip but won't tell Mrs. Hastings what's wrong. -While staying at Radley, Spencer sees Alison who has scar on her lip (the same busted lip from the night with Mrs. Hastings?) and Ali tells Spencer girls fight dirtier than boys meaning she had a fight with a girl. CeCe maybe? -Ali receives a back bruise from "Pigskin" and "Pigskin" is Paige according to Cece. -Ali sets up a meeting with Paige after sending her a fake love letter from Emily. While she's with CeCe, she confronts and threatens to expose Paige to her father. -Ali knew that her brother Jason was Spencer's half-brother -Possibly tried to get Jason removed from Grandmother's will on one of these trips -Ali's tells Spencer her anklet came from a "friend" not a "boyfriend" that Spencer doesn't know (This takes place prior to college party because Ali leaves to go get fake ID's) ("Friend" and driver possibly CeCe so Cape May happened before this) -Ali and the girls attend a college party possibly so Ali can spy or hook up with Ian. They see Ian talking to another girl who later falls down the stairs. Ali is missing when the other girls witness leading them to believe Ali pushed her because she shares a look with Ian as they leave. (Happens after Halloween 2008). -Creates Vivian Darkbloom alter-ego -As Vivian meets Hannah randomly at hair salon -As Vivian meets Mona in Brookehaven (possibly the day of her disappearance) -Cape May-Ali meets and befriends CeCe drake. She also meets and hangs out with Wilden and possibly Melissa Hastings? Meets Boyshorts/Beach Hottie. Has unprotected sex multiple times with possible pregnancy scare. She lied to her mom about wanting a sleepover with her friends and instead invited boyshorts/beach hottie and "older crowd" to a beach house party (If CeCe was the "blonde girl" visiting Radley then she had to have met Ali in the summer of 2007 or earlier). -Takes place after Cape May: Alison has a conversation with a mysterious girl in her old Biology notebook talking about "beach hottie." CeCe claims to be this "mystery" girl. -Takes place after Cape May: Ali's anklet came from a "friend" not a "boyfriend" that Spencer doesn't know. CeCe is possibly the driver and the friend who gave her the anklet. -Takes place after Cape May: visits Grandmother and Tippi the bird overhears her conversations about "boardshorts" and conversations to Carla Grunwald -Takes place after Cape May: CeCe Drake impersonates Ali and tries to enter Radley.-Takes place after Cape May: Ali gets CeCe kicked out of school -Takes place after Cape May: Ali and CeCe possibly have a fight because Ali returns to Spencer's house with a bloody lip. She later tells Spencer during her "visit" that girls fight dirtier than boys. .